


Heated

by witchymarvelspacecase



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchymarvelspacecase/pseuds/witchymarvelspacecase





	Heated

“Try again, luv.”

“Eggsy, I appreciate your faith in me, but no matter how many times you tell me to ‘try again’, I am not gonna be able to do that,” you groan from your position on the floor, you’d spent the majority of your afternoon like that; flat on your back, on the practice mat.

“C’mon Y/N/N, don’t give up. You can do this!” Eggsy had been nothing but supportive, as always, but he was a far more skilled gymnast than you were, and no matter how many extra sessions he made for you, you couldn’t seem to improve.

Now, your current skill level was nothing to scoff at, but you wanted to be better. At least that was your excuse. In reality, you just wanted to spend more time with Eggsy.

Most Kingsman missions were solo, or possibly working with outside resources. So although you and Eggsy technically worked together, you rarely worked  _ together _ , or with anyone in the agency really. You and Roxy spent time together pretty frequently, being the only two women out in the field helped form a bond pretty quick; it was hard to be a girl in a boy’s club. And you and Rox were similar in what you liked and where you came from, so it was an easy friendship, but while you two were close, you and Eggsy were closer. 

Even though you didn’t have much in common with Eggsy, your personalities meshed well. The two of you just  _ fit _ . And the fact that he was gorgeous  _ and _ a genuinely nice guy… you were utterly screwed. 

Thus, you found yourself, several times a week, in extra training sessions with Eggsy attempting not to make too much of a fool of yourself.

“Why do ya keep tryin’ if you don’t think you’re gonna improve?” Eggsy asked a few minutes later as you both decided to take a breather. You kept your face relaxed to hide your reaction to his question; your heart rate had kicked up, and if you weren’t already red-faced from exertion, you would have blushed. 

“I’m just not good enough, Eggsy. I don’t know if I  _ can _ be better, but I think I want to be.”

“Are you taking the piss? You’re one of the best agents Kingsman’s got. You don’t need to do anythin’.”

You shook your head, looking down. Maybe you didn’t need to improve for  _ Kingsman _ , but for  _ Eggsy _ ? To be worthy of Eggsy? Yeah, you needed to improve…  _ a lot _ . 

“I dunno, I don’t feel good enough.” You shrugged.

“Well you’re biased,” Eggsy said as he stood up and crossed over to crouch next to where you were sitting on the mat, “I don’t know what’s gotten into that pretty head of yours, but you’re one of the best. I’d trust you to have my back, any mission, any day.” He cocked his head to try and meet your eyes and reached out to squeeze your hands in his. 

You laughed, but it was humorless. Why was it that he could give you hope and dash it away in the same sentence? He could call you pretty, and then refer to you as a fellow agent in the same breath.

“Maybe it’s  _ your _ judgement that’s faulty then,” you said as you stood, pushing away from Eggsy. 

“Really? I don’t believe that,” he said with a smile.

“Cocky much?” you asked over your shoulder as you walked away from him. He  _ was _ a cocky little shit, but honestly, you loved that about him too. Not that you would  **_ever_ ** tell him that.

Before you reached the edge of the mat, Eggsy had run at you. You heard him coming and sidestepped his attack. Although you’d avoided a direct collision, Eggsy had managed to wrap an arm around your waist and throw you to the ground again. This time, you twisted sharply and landed on your knees instead of your back and slipped out from underneath Eggsy. Hooking an ankle behind his knee, you pulled Eggsy off balance and knocked him to his back. As you went to stand, he kicked one of your shins, hard enough for you to lose  _ your _ balance. You landed with the right side of your body on the mat, and the left side of your body on him with your left leg tangled with his.

“The hell was that for, Unwin?!” you growled, trying to roll away and push yourself up, but Eggsy wrapped both arms around your waist and pulled you completely on top of him.

“Had to prove a point.”

“What point? That you could take me down? I know that pretty fucking well. I-”

“No,” Eggsy interrupted, putting one of his hands over your mouth to silence you, “I proved that  _ you _ could take  _ me _ down too. You’re good. You beat Roxy, you beat me. I don’t know what you’re so damn insecure about, but whatever it is you think, it’s wrong.”

You thrashed, attempting to escape Eggsy’s hold, but he just tightened his hold, still not releasing your mouth. You tried to speak, but it just came out a mumble. Though he was stronger than you, you managed to slip out of his hold, after a few seconds of struggling.

Falling backwards, landing on your ass, you scooted away quickly and said, “you don’t even know what you’re talking about, Eggsy.” You stopped moving then, sitting across from him with your knees bent and your arms wrapped around them.

“Then explain it to me,” he said exasperatedly as he sat up to face you. You shook your head; you couldn’t tell him. 

“I’m just gonna keep askin’. You may as well tell me,” he teased, giving you a half smile. You took a deep breath and looked away from him licking you lips nervously; your mouth had gone dry, and your palms were sweaty. 

You weren’t like this; in the field, you were as cool, calm, and collected as anyone else, but here you were, scared shitless. Too afraid to tell Eggsy, your best friend, that you loved him, had for months now. You couldn’t tell him. You’d seen the girls he’d gone for, seen the women who were throwing themselves in his path everyday; you didn’t stand a fucking chance. 

While you weren’t looking, Eggsy and moved closer. He was right in front of you now. Then he sat, with his legs on either side of you, caging you again as he moved his hands to sit on your arms and rub them up and down soothingly. 

“ _ Please _ tell me, Y/N. I don’t like seein’ you upset. What’s wrong?”

“I just- I can’t Eggsy,” you mumbled, still not meeting his eyes. Eggsy moved his right hand to the side of your face, tilting it towards him. You closed your eyes, furrowing your brow, so you missed the look of concern on Eggsy’s face. He rubbed your cheekbone with his right thumb and touched the corner of your eye. Your face relaxed, but you didn’t open your eyes.

“I just wanna help you, Y/N.  _ Please _ , I hate that you feel like this.” He rested his forehead against yours, shifting his right hand from the side of your face to the crook of your neck. Tears pricked your eyes, and before you could stop them, they began to fall.  _ “Fuck it, I’m already crying. Can’t make it any worse can I?” _

“God, just let me go, Eggsy. I’m such a fucking mess. You don’t deserve this, just let me go.”

“What’re you talking about?” Eggsy said, you could feel his brow furrow against yours.

“You shouldn’t have to deal with me.”

“ _ Deal with you? _ I don’t- You think you  _ bother _ me? That’s what you think you need to improve for?” You didn’t respond, but that seemed to be enough for Eggsy. “Where the fucking hell did you get a shit idea like that?!” Again, you didn’t respond, but Eggsy didn’t say anything either.

Instead, he pressed his lips to yours, sliding his hand to the back of your neck to hold you in place. Before you could really respond, he pulled back and set his forehead against yours again. You opened your eyes then and met his, completely confused.

“What-”

“You could never be a bother to me. Never. You shouldn’t  **_ever_ ** feel like I have to  _ deal _ with you ,Y/N. I- I love you, Y/N. I love you. I  _ want _ to be with you.”

“You- I- You do?” You couldn’t form a sentence.

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Eggsy sighed, closing his eyes, but still keeping your forehead pressed to his. His hand tightened in the hair at the base of your neck, like he was afraid you’d try to leave again. 

You licked your lips again, starting to say something, but it wouldn’t come out. You raised your right hand and rested it against Eggsy’s left bicep, your left hand on his right forearm and squeezed them both gently. When he met your eyes again, you smiled and spoke again, words coming from your lips this time.

“I love you too, Eggsy.”

He took a second to process before he shot you a giant grin as he pushed you back to the floor and pinned you with his body resting against yours. You giggled.

“Are you kidding me?  _ Again _ ?”

“Mhmm, but this time, you ain’t gonna be getting up.”

“Oh no?” you asked, slightly breathless.

Still smiling, Eggsy brushed his nose against yours before pressing another kiss to your lips. Pulling back so his lips rested just above yours he said, “no. We’re gonna stay here, just like this ‘til you believe me when I say you are  _ more _ than good enough. For Kingsman,” he kissed you, “and me,” he kissed you again before pulling back to rest on his elbows.

“Just like this huh?” you smiled at him, “you sure? It might take a while to convince me, and this ain’t very private.” Eggsy’s grin grew. He stood up, jogged to the door, and locked it before returning.

“We’re the only ones here, luv. Nobody’s comin’ in here, and I don’t care how long it takes. Besides,” he said, his grin getting cocky, “I got the stamina.”

You laughed as he crawled back over you, pressing one of his knees between yours and pushing your legs apart before lowering his body to yours again. You hummed at the pressure, leaning your head back into the mat. Eggsy took advantage, kissing your neck and nipping slightly, drawing little sounds from you.

“I love you, Y/N,” he groaned into your skin as your hands found their way into his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.

“I love you too, Eggsy, so much.”

“Yeah?” he responded pressing a kiss to your collarbone before lifting his head to look you in the eye, “show me.”

“Cocky,” you chided lightly, with a smile you lifted your head and nipped his jaw, then lowered your lips to nip at the underside of his chin, humming quietly. Eggsy’s hips rolled into yours, drawing a moan from the both of you as you pulled away.

“You love it,” he grinned. 

“Kinda” You smiled back at him, winding your arms around his neck and drawing his lips back down to yours.


End file.
